Heroes and Thieves
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: A really good romance story that also has a unique...heh heh, beginning, sorry if I tell a summary I'll give away the plot. Read and Review please!


**_ Heroes and Thieves _**

_ You are who you are, that's truer than true, no one on this Earth, is youer than you._

Chapter One: You are who you are, I am who I am-

Part One: **My Fairest, Itachi**

**Itachi**. When he was alive it seemed like the world was still, everything the trees, the sky, even the sun that rose and fell with every rotation of the Earth. I wondered often when we were purely alone, whether it was because he was peaceful. None the less, he was my best friend, my better half, my entire being, and its true in some ways, he even has my name. I am Itachi Yazuku and just like the hottest summery day I am, compared to him; the polar coldest winter night. Though that is not all too accurate, Itachi was more like the fall, just warm enough not to complain, and at the time of his death he was as like the flowery spring with a fresh heart that knew a life all too short. A fresh heart that knew peace and closure even though his ill-fated death (ill in disease and the fact Uchiha Sasuke his younger brother did the deed), had been reborn through his little brother. The "new" Itachi Uchiha, the avenger of the real Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

I take you to a time where all was unsettled a short 3 years ago when Sasuke himself, was but 16...

"And who are you?" Sasuke asked, ready to shut the door in my face. I had given him 3 months to make peace with himself and recollect himself after the death of his in a way, innocent older brother. I ran a hand through my bluish hair, trying not to imitate my other half too much, trying not to reopen the wound of it all. With sorrow in my heart I shut my eyes tightly trying not to speak too foolishly with this, "I am Itachi Yazuku." Anger rose in his eyes yet his mouth was still, he was in deed Itachi's brother.

"I see, I believe I've heard of you through the whispers of the Akatsuki, you look nothing like my brother." He said brashly, this took me aback, happily though, because finally some one differentiated between us.

"I was his childhood best friend of 10 years." I said ignoring Sasuke's bored look. "I come to give my condolences." I said pondering on whether to hug him, or to just speak my pain, I was the emotional one.

"Oh, and I am your guardian now." I said too foolishly blurting it out quickly, I did that often when holding such a big piece of information.

"Itachi said it was so," Sasuke said knowingly, I tried not to mark him arrogant so much as lovely in the sense of a heart to brain, instead of the heart to heart I had hoped.

"Lets get down to business then." A woman, fairly young with red hair and sharp eyes said to me. I immediately noticed the hair, very queer, lopsided if you were to look close enough. Dark, oily glasses that seemed to be hiding something.

"Karin." She said almost reading my mind. Her eyes peered into mine, obviously seeing me as no threat she possessively took to Sasuke's arm as reassurance that I would know that _she_ was his "protector".

"Itachi," I said looking her in the eyes.

I smiled, she frowned, I smiled again, she squinted with a major dose of disdain that screamed "back off", none the less I smiled.

"What did you know of him? After he left." Sasuke said uncaring for what I had to say personally, but wanting the bit of information that could draw him closer to being like his brother.

"I loved Itachi, like a brother, father, son, best friend, he was life to me, besides the deity that I believe in. When he spoke every particle in my body listened. So you can fathom the pain I'm going through, and the pain he brought unto me the day he killed his clan. I was so angry with him, it was so _unlike_ him to turn so _inhumane_, his reasoning wasn't valiant enough for me, alternatives were there. But, I suppose its better a clan than an entire nation, no? So I digress. He was the kind of person whom one could count on, to be there for you, I had known him since birth, only 2 minutes older than me, which is strangely ironic because you also share the same birthday year with my brother as well but he exceeds you 10 1/2 months. None the less, I let him join the Akatsuki, me, the faint of heart? How did I survive?" I said trying to joke and make light of it, looking dramatically to the ceiling.

"They said that about my brother? Was he not a loner, Yazuku?" Sasuke asked, not believing my words. I looked to him thinking about how badly we started off and were going suddenly, I wished I could turn back time and steal the words right of my mouth.

"In some ways," I said honestly. The next moment was unclear and didn't make sense to me. I felt as though my mind was trapped, my mouth dry as the dessert, my eyes straining to stay open. What effect was taking on me, had I been a romani (wanderer) for too long and strange disease have caught up with me. God forbid I die now, being Sasuke's protector and all. So I fought, and fought to make my body stay sane. I put on quite a performance before, pretending to be happy-go-lucky for the sake of tying to be joyful being a different person, now has my time sped to its end?

"Sasuke Uchiha!!!" A loud voice echoed, I knew this was the time to protect. I broke loose of the hold that something had over my body and continued on to in front of Sasuke.

"This is his protector, to get to him, come try me first." I said using my real voice a few notches deeper than before. I heard the shock in Karin's voice. "You too, Karin-chan, get behind me." I ordered, I head her feet stumble and click together until they stopped moving.

A surprisingly young boy appeared before me, with _whiskers_ of some sort strangely plastered on his face. His concentrated blue eyes dug into me, I hardened my relaxed face and stared right back, daring him to make a move. Seconds behind him, another young girl with pinkish hair and one more a black haired young man with a pale completion.

"Now, Ino!" The blonde haired one said, before head butting the life out of me in the stomach. Blood spewed from my lips, as I brought my hands down on both sides of his head kneeing him without question. Before I knew it, my body froze, I began to walk towards the door, I couldn't even speak.

"Sasuke, I will only ask you nicely once." The boy warned, my mouth moved on its own.

"Do it, Sasuke." I ordered coldly, the inner turmoil made my stomach churn as if...as if I were saddened, nervous and excited at the same time. Sasuke looked to me, then around the room, he disappeared before my very hands. He was Itachi's brother in deed, fast and observant. Before I knew it, I had gain over my body once more. I looked up to Sasuke and went directly to his location. Blasts erupted all around the floor below us. A rather dangerous looking boy had came instantly keeping busy the blonde and the black haired boys. The pink haired one was going head to head with miss Karin.

I turned my attention to Sasuke who had a blonde young girl against the wall, looking at her, she seemed as if not even a threat to be bothered with.

"Why did you come here?" He said huskily holding her hands tightly, causing her to wince. She slipped down the rocky wall and onto the floor, Sasuke pressed her against the wall after he leveled with her. Preventing her from doing the same justsu twice.

"I wanted to see you." She said meekly, not so much as blunt than foolishly. He hissed looking to me, "Get her out of here, and make sure she's safe." I froze this time of my own free will. No matter, I picked her up and over my shoulder. She resisted me at first, but Sasuke had gone down to the battle already.

Sasuke wasn't my boss, he was in fact under my _guidance_. So in this situation, I was suppose to be in charge, but the look he had on his face told me other wise. He was an arrogant one, but this girl obviously held some importance to him.

2 miles outside:

The green pastures looked safe enough, it was winter time and only a few Sakura trees still had their strong leaves. She got off by herself, with a unsettling look on her face.

"What is your relation to Uchiha Sasuke?" I asked immediately. She didn't answer, she didn't even look at me.

"Come here, your hands are bruised." I said searching for a healing pad for her. "No need." She said still staring off to the building that was just beyond the hill and then some.

Part 2: **Relations**

** Amused.** I was so touched by the love-y dove-y relationship that "arrogant" Sasuke had with the lilac flower Ino. With heart felt letters, and secret meetings kept those two lovebirds together for at least 4 years.

"Today was our anniversary," Ino said with her back to a Sakura tree as she took out a present from her Ninja back pack.

"I promise, little miss Ino. If you leave now, I'll deliver this." I smiled, I enjoyed our time together but Sasuke would probably need me right about now. It was almost too ironic that her friends were coming up, I snuck in a kiss on her cheek and winked to her "Don't give up.". She told me of her dreams to one day be the leader of the ANBU: Black Ops- Interrogation & Torture Department. I took the present, running down the hill, the shock and anger of her friends over took their faces. Tears stained their bloody faces as they ran up the hill, a booming sound of sighs of relief escaped their lips.

I'm not the type to be inhumane.

SnowyWolfe's Point of View:

"Just where were you?" Sasuke said his face scratched and his body bloody, Karin took off his shirt even through her deep wounds.

"I'm sorry," Itachi said slowly, thinking of how much damage the teenagers did, looking around. One by one they filed away, Itachi followed Sasuke.

"Don't you even ask." Sasuke said coldly, his Sharingan still in effect as he looked Itachi in the eyes. Itachi smiled handing him the present. Without hesitation Sasuke took it and smashed it against the wall.

"I haven't a care in the world for her, she is of no use to me and my goals there for--" Sasuke started. Itachi calmly looked to Sasuke with a knowing look. "You love her, do you not?" he asked, going over to pick up the mildly damaged present.

Ino's point of view:

"Why did I think this would work, th-that he would somehow in the midst of fighting accept this present, wait remember don't think like that. Just *inhale, exhale* okay, at least he's getting my present and my letter." I said exhausted from the good cry I had with that new guy, Itachi-sama. He has quite a story to him, I began to giggle of how much of a different perspective I got of Itachi Uchiha, and all the stories he told to Itachi Yazuku of Sasuke. I drifted off to sleep trying not to think of how many interviews and interrogations I'll have for being with Itachi for so long.

I was cold, freezing actually until I realized I left the window open to howl with the owls and the wind. As I got up, my body felt a hand tug me back down so forcefully, I went down like a brick. Using my ninja skills alertly, I switched positions with my attacker, only to be brought into my first position once more.

"What were you thinking?" A angry whisper said pushing his weight onto my body as he held me down on the floor while he luxuriously stood up.

"I don't know, you tell me Sasuke Uchiha mister I-want-to-run-away-from-Kanoha-while-still-dating-someone-and-expect-them-not-to-ever-worry-or-remember-anniversaries!" I blurted out.

"I'm talking about the raid, why were _you_ there? Someone could have killed you without even blinking!" Sasuke hissed, letting go of me.

"I had no choice, if I told Tsunade no, I would have been laid off on more missions than I already am! She already doesn't find me all too strong a team player. She actually put me on this because I fit the profile for what they needed, I didn't ask for it, and Shikamaru was already on a mission so his similar justsu wasn't at the use." I retorted with a loud voice. No one was home, it was one of those vacations that my family takes when I go on missions which usually leaves me and Sasuke time to recollect for at least 2 or 3 days.

Sasuke said some incomprehensible things under his breath as he kicked the air.

"Sorry. I like the present and the letter you gave me." He said wearing the bracelet that I made for him out of clay, ribbons and string.

"Close your eyes." He said, I did, giggling away, and squirming. "Oh, and hold out your hands." Sasuke said in his "I'm not very good at this" voice.

I felt something heavy, and cold. "Don't peek, yet." He said already knowing that I would take a peek sooner or later. I felt a necklace go around my neck, and the cold thing replaced with another cold thing then added on top. "Sasuke, you shouldn't have, no I feel--" I began.

"Shh..." He said trying to make things perfect.

"Open them." He said, almost happily. I nearly squealed till I broke every glass in the place, chocolates, a necklace, and a _video camera_?!

"Baby, b-bab-by-babe, how, the money this would all cost--" I stuttered out of me. "Don't worry, I have plenty more." He said smiling. I set down the video camera and the chocolates and kissed my man until our lips were red and aching. I slowly let go smiling, with his arms around me smiling too.

A/N: I really hoped you liked this! Read and Review Pleaaaasse!


End file.
